


Take Me to the Edge Again

by Foreverandalweyheys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mirrors, Smut scene somewhere, larry stylinson - Freeform, opposite worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverandalweyheys/pseuds/Foreverandalweyheys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis share a mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to the Edge Again

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this story from that one post on tumblr about mirrors and soulmates.

Take Me to the Edge Again

Wind whistled around the bare yard, the grass a rather unappealing shade of green. The air was cool as the chill of fall finally began to settle in. 

Harry pulled up into the deserted gravel driveway and fingered the antique key around in his palm. Just a glance around the house, and then he could leave. He opened his car door and stepped out, instinctively wrapping his arms around his body. He should've worn a coat, but it was too late now.

He slammed the car door and squeezed the lock button on his keys, the car beeping shut with a click. He walked down the little pathway of stepping stones leading to the porch. He trudged up the steps and paused when he was at the door. Just one look he reminded himself. He inhaled a deep breath and inserted the key into the lock. It opened with a click and he pushed on the door. 

He peered inside cautiously, eventually deciding it was safe to enter. Harry crossed the threshold into the old house, examining his surroundings carefully. This was the building his great grandma left for him to inherit and he honestly didn't know if he wanted it. He didn't even know the woman existed really. But who was he to turn down the offer of a free house? 

The house was already furnished, quite beautifully in fact, seeing as nothing had been moved since the departure of the previous owner. Everything seemed fairly new and it was definitely an upgrade from Harry's current flat. 

He walked through all the rooms, never noticing anything out of the ordinary, until he came to the very last room in the dim corridor. The door looked the same as all the others and Harry tugged the doorknob sideways waiting expectantly for a 'click' and creaking of hinges. But instead he was met with the sound of metal nudging metal, and the door didn't budge. It was locked.

His brows furrowed in confusion and annoyance. He had only been given one key but that was for the front door. He huffed out an aggravated breath and exited the hallway into the kitchen. Harry wasn't the type of person who let things go unsolved. He was always looking for challenges and he had just been presented with one. At least his decision was simple now. He was staying in that house until he opened that door. 

-

Two days later he found himself driving through the mostly deserted town, then down the worn, rock trail leading to his new home. He stopped at a local market and stocked up on food for at least a week after filling up his car with his few personal belongings from his flat. 

He pulled up into the driveway and parked his car. He unpacked next, stocking up the kitchen with food and one of the bedrooms with his personal items. It was nearing nighttime and he flopped onto the bed after kicking off his shoes and pants. He shut his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but his thoughts were running wild.

He then was hit with the remembrance of the door at the end of the hallway. Finding the key was the last thought in his mind as he drifted off into sleep, dreaming dreams that were only going to be forgotten the next morning. 

-

Sunlight leaking from the bedside window greeted him with an early morning wake up. Harry squinted his eyes and attempted to open them, failing when they closed again from sensitivity. He rolled over, facing away from the window, and shifted himself out of the bed. 

He made his way to the conjoined bathroom, a mess of popping joints, stretching limbs, and kitten yawns. As he turned on the tap, he couldn't help but think about what lay beyond the locked door. It was probably nothing important, the room might even be empty for all he knew. But deep down, he believed there was something in the room, something worth hiding. 

His imagination ran wild as the stream of water from the faucet trickled to a stop, and he exited the small space. He was determined to open the door, no matter what was inside. But first, he needed the key. 

Harry quite literally spent all day searching for the small device that would end his curiosity. His search was met with no success, the key was nowhere to be found.  
The house was not as clean as it was when he arrived to say the least. Scattered books and boxes were now strewn about the floorboards, couch cushions and pillows were messily tucked back in, and drawers and cabinets were left open in random areas. Harry would clean later-no he wouldn't-so it wasn't much of a problem. 

He racked his mind for other hiding places, but nothing occurred to him. He had looked in every room. Right now he was just about desperate and a fleeting thought of destroying the door popped in his head, but it was quickly dismissed. As curious as he was, he wasn't that far gone. Yet. 

-

The next day was spent just the same then the day after that as well. Beginning to feel convinced he should give up, he decided to just go to the door and wonder some more. Maybe that would renew his interest. 

Instead he spent his time trying to pick the lock, but nothing seemed to do the trick. He settled with smashing his face sideways against the rugged floor, but he couldn't see anything. Probably because there was no light on in the room. But then was there not a window on the wall? Maybe it was covered. Either way, the gap at the bottom of the door gave away nothing, the secret of what was in the restricted room remaining. 

He sat up and sighed. There was nothing he could do to open the door. What a life he lived. 

He got up to return to his bedroom, maybe a night of sleep would do him good. As he was walking down the narrow hallway, he studied the walls. 

They were painted white, the paint beginning to peel and chip in specific spots. Not enough to worry about though. Most people wouldn't even have ever noticed. But Harry did. He always noticed the little things. Like the lonely picture frame hanging on the middle of the wall, with a dusty picture in it. 

He walked over to it and examined it carefully, the frame looked so elegant and fragile. He gently removed it from the nail it was placed on and swiped at the dust with his finger. What he saw what's not what he was expecting. 

It was him. His senior high school graduation photo, him wearing a gown just last year. He still remembers the feeling of accomplishment, the rush of freedom. He may or may not have felt like a queen that day, in his defense he did have on a gown. 

Those thoughts aside, why was there a picture of him in this house? Well the deceased lady was his relative but still. He never met her. Not once. Honestly he did feel a sense of pride even in the slightly strange situation. After all, he was the only picture hanging up. 

He brushed all negative thoughts aside and came to the conclusion that she was just an old woman who never had company or family, so she created a great grandson for herself she had never met so she'd never feel rejected. That made sense right? Harry was absolutely tired of all his unanswered questions and ready to sleep. So he replaced the hook in the frame back against the wall and heard a little tinkle. 

Ok he was going crazy. Now he wasn't only looking for the keys, but he was hearing them. He was insane. Needless to say, he checked under the frame. Just to check. And there it was. The key. 

It was white and there was a flower carved onto the end, a beautiful design. He would've sprinted at light speed to the door down the hallway right away if he could, but a paper was folded around the key-or he would've tripped-so he instead unwrapped the paper and read it. A simple phrase of "You look too hard" was neatly written across the scrap of paper in pencil. Well. At least he found the key. 

Harry reread it again and scowled. All this time-only three days really-and they key wasn't even 10 feet away from the lock. Now was his moment. He rushed to the door and inserted the key, took a deep breath, and turned. The click and turn of the knob overpowered any sense of achievement he had ever felt, even graduating. This was glorious. He wanted to celebrate. But first he had to enter the room. 

He pushed open the door and reached over next to him to switch on the light. The room lit up with a bright glow and the first thing he noticed was that there was indeed no window. The second thing he noticed was that there was only one object in the room. The third thing he noticed was the object. It was a mirror. 

A door locked with a hidden key just because of a mirror. Did his great grandma think this was some kind of game? But Harry was Harry and he wasn't going to be disappointed by this, not one bit. 

What appeared to be a plain mirror could be much more. He had seen Narnia, he wasn't going to be fooled so easily. So when he walked up to the mirror and saw his reflection he wasn't surprised. He looked back at the blue eyes that stared back at his and he wasn't surprised at all. No, Harry was absolutely terrified at what he saw in the reflective glass. 

Harry blinked. Harry blinked again. Both times so did the the reflection. The reflection, not his reflection. It was all wrong, the face and body in front of him clearly not his own. It copied his movements, exactly and precisely identical. Harry tried speaking. 

"..Hello?", he let out in a shaky breath. The reflected face's mouth didn't move. Until it spoke. "Hi", responded the unknown male.

"Who the fuck are you?" was the next question that escaped Harry's lips, though he didn't mean to say it, but it would've come out eventually.

"I could ask the same."the mirror man mumbled and oh. Ok then. That's how it was going to be. 

"Excuse me?" Harry retorted. 

"Look.."began mirror man, "I just moved into this house three days ago and last time I checked, my reflection wasn't some pale, lanky, curly-haired boy. So I'd appreciate it if you could explain this fucking situation to me." 

Harry felt a lot of emotions unfold at that moment. Mostly confusion. His mind felt like it was being tied into knots and he just didn't understand. He could've even begin to comprehend this situation. It wasn't even possible the more he thought about it. A terribly fake clearing of a throat reminded him he wasn't alone and needed to respond to the mirror man. 

"I moved here three days ago too. This room with the mirror was locked and I just found the key. So I unlocked the door and...here we are. I really don't understand this at all." Harry let his head drop down at the end of his explanation and stared at his shoes, waiting to know what the mirror man would say. 

"Oh."was all that came back. 

An awkward pause followed, interrupted by Harry introducing himself. "We'll I'm Harry." 

Louis smiled and said, "I'm Louis, nice to meet you given the circumstances." 

Harry lifted his hand to give a wave of greeting and saw Louis was doing the same.

"Wow this is fucking weird." he heard Louis mutter under his breath.

"Mmhm."Harry hummed in agreement. 

They were each their own person yet they always used the same movements, only their mouths never joining in sync with each other. 

"So Louis, if you don't mind I'm going to bring this mirror up to my room, wouldn't want it getting locked back in here somehow.", Harry added with a little chuckle.

His arm reached behind him and scratched his shoulder a bit, to his surprise Louis was doing the same motion.

"Me too actually, it's kind of creepy having it all alone in this windowless room." 

Harry felt a shiver at that. Were the layouts of the house posssibly identical? 

He reached out and grabbed the edges of the mirror with his hand, Louis movements copying his move for move. It was strange being this close to Louis, he observed as he stared down at his smaller frame struggling with the mirror. Harry swore he felt the huffs of Louis' uneven breath hitting his neck but it must of just been his imagination. God it even felt damp against his throat. 

Then he was at his destination, setting down the breakable glass arch, and backing up to have a seat on the edge of the bed. Louis sat as well. 

"I've had a long day Louis so if you don't mind I'll just be heading off to bed now. We can maybe hang out tomorrow, yeah?" Harry asked, biting his lip unsurely. 

"Yeah, sounds great." Louis smiled. 

Harry grinned and stood up, walking around to the side of his bed. He couldn't help but see a glance of Louis doing the same. 

Harry sighed and stripped down into his boxers as he opened his covers and snuggled beneath them, sinking into the comfort of his mattress. He peeked up over to the mirror and there was Louis, all cradled into his bed as well, already staring back at Harry. Harry couldn't help but smile a teeny bit when he noticed the resemblance between Louis and a tiny mouse. The way his cute watery eyes were looking out from under his cover, his dainty hands holding the blankets only high enough to peer out of, and even his adorable button nose was pink and twitchy. 

Harry almost giggled out loud and forced himself to turn to his side and look away from Louis to muffle his laughter into the pillow.

He didn't dream that night, but he fell asleep thinking about Louis and his little body, and his desire to learn more about the boy who was obviously going to be a part of his life from now on. 

He fell asleep with an upturn to his lips and a flush to his face, his mind never remembering a time where he was more happily curious before. He was also still scared and confused about the whole situation but. One thing at a time. 

(Louis' Point of View)

Louis woke up to the sound if gentle snoring. At first he was startled but then he looked up and saw the mirror, remembering Harry. 

He stayed lying down watching Harry sleep and noticed he was on his back with one leg poking out of the covers to rest on top. Louis was in the same position. Creepy.

As best as he could figure out, him and Harry always reflected each other, accept when the other wasn't in front of the mirror. He never noticed harry before, because Harry had never been by the mirror. This whole situation definitely had him thinking. Then he had an idea.

If him and Harry always moved together, would Harry move if Louis stretched out his arm? He tried. Louis lifted his arm and stretched it out next to him. So did Harry. 

He breathed out a little yawn and straightened his arm along with Louis'. 

"Morning, Harry." Louis greeted. 

"Morning." Harry groaned back. 

Harry's morning voice was deeper than normal, scratchier too. Louis loved it. 

"So what are your plans for today?"he questioned Harry. 

"Nothing really" Harry said sitting up against his headboard. "Just going to get to know you better?" 

"Yeah. You seem interesting enough." Louis teased with a smile.

"You as well." Harry said smiling back. 

The two excused themselves  
momentarily and changed into more proper clothes. Not that it mattered. They also freshened up in the bathroom, the need to impress mutual. 

When Harry returned in front of the mirror, he was eating a banana, and Louis was watching him with a grin. "Healthy choice you got there." 

Harry cackled. "Well what did you eat?"

"Curious aren't you? I ate a slice of toast."

"Hm interesting." 

Both boys broke out into a fit of giggles, the act of being serious completely forgotten. 

"I feel like we've known each other for a long time. Like there's just this connection between us. We're basically strangers living in each others houses yet we joke around and have normal conversations." 

"Yeah I feel the same way. So tell me about yourself, Lou." The word slipped off Harry's tongue so easily, his eyes widening a bit at the accidental nickname. Louis just smiled at him and it seemed to calm Harry down, his face filling with relief when he knew Louis approved. 

"Um well, I'm 21. I have four younger sisters and they all live at home with my mum in Doncaster. I should be going to uni soon, but i keep putting it off each year. Its nice doing nothing, you know? And I have no need for a job, so I don't really do much. Most of my friends are in uni so I never really see them much. I've actually been pretty lonely recently. I inherited this house from my great grandmother, I never really knew her but who was I to turn down a free house? So I moved in here recently and, well that's really all." Louis finished his introduction will a little shrug. "What about you, Harry?"

"Oh..well I'm 19, I just finished school and I was thinking about uni but I do enjoy doing nothing better. I'm from Cheshire and I have an older sister. I actually inherited this house from my great grandma too, so that's weird. Um I guess that's about it."

"It's freaky how we like, live in the same type of house and have a kind of similar back story." 

"Very freaky", Harry nodded.

A week went by like this, the boys talking and bonding daily, joking and playfully bantering. Nothing was ever awkward or tense until the question came up. It was Harry who asked first, though Louis was close to asking as well.

"Are you gay?" Was thrown into the mix of questions they were asking one another and Louis tensed. He had absolutely no clues as to which gender Harry preferred and he really didn't fancy losing Harry as a friend. Harry understood him like no person ever had. So why would a simple fact change anything? 

Louis cleared his throat.he answered with a simple,"Yes" with his head faced downwards. He lifted his gaze and looked Harry in the eye. "Are you?" His tone came across as challenging, but that wasn't how he intended for it to sound. He almost smiled like an idiot when Harry said yes too, both of them immediately becoming closer in those short seconds. 

They spent the rest if the night exchanging childhood and high school stories until they fell asleep on the opposite ends of their beds, bodies in the same position. 

(Harry's Point of View)

Harry blinked open his eyes,  
confused at the different perspective of his room. The last night's events shifted into focus in his head and he felt a strange fondness in his heart. 

Louis was such a sweet person, and he was beautiful too. But Harry would never tell him that, at least not yet.

"Hazza.." Harry heard in a sleepy singsong voice.

"Good morning sweet cheeks." He replied looking at the mirror. 

Nicknames were a common occurrence between the pair now, both boys secretly got a faint flutter when the other called them a cute name.

"God, I wish you could make me some breakfast, all I do is burn the shit."

Harry laughed, light and wholeheartedly. He did that a lot around Louis. "I would you know...if I was with you." 

Louis smiled. "Maybe one day."

One day, Harry thought.

-

Another week passed by. Each boy was attached to the other like they never could have imagined. They were best friends, no doubt. But something changed that night. Something big. There was a new feeling between them, and it was discovered in a slightly awkward situation.

It all stared that morning when Harry was changing out of his sweats and into his jeans. He accidentally looked into the mirror and saw the most gorgeous sight he'd ever laid eyes upon. 

Louis was damp and glistening from his shower, his caramel skin glowing from the light of the nearby window. he had a towel wrapped around his waist and his back was turned to the mirror. 

Harry was going to turn around, he really was, but then, then Louis dropped his towel to the floor and how could Harry not stare at that fine piece of art. He may or may not have felt his mouth start to water. 

Louis' backside was absolutely perfect. No, it was better than perfect. His thighs were so thick and curvy, his hips wide on his waist just waiting to be gripped, and his cheeks were round and just lovely, begging to be groped or pulled apart and Harry quite literally whined at the mental images he was getting. That whine was followed by a whimper when he looked down and realized how hard he was getting. 

He reached down and adjusted himself as best as he could, then pulled up his jeans and zipped the zipper,buttoning them with a wince. Those specific pair of jeans might have been too tight for his little problem down below. 

When he looked back at Louis, he was relieved-only for Louis' sake- to see his ass was at least clothed now, covered by a pair of dark grey boxers. It still looked great though. 

Harry fidgeted around the room trying not to stare at Louis as he finished changing. Wondering what Louis would think if he saw Harry had been in view of his naked body the whole time, Harry quickly exited his bedroom. He stood outside the doorway and didn't return until he heard Louis call for him. 

"Hazza? Darling where are you?" 

Harry walked into view of the mirror and said "Right here sweetie" 

"Glad you're here. Now what should we discuss today?" 

"Hmm.."Harry used his serious face and brought his hand up to his chin. He was rewarded with a loud laugh from Louis.

"You're an idiot Harry." 

"Look who's talking"Harry shot back with a wink.

Harry forgot about the morning's event for most of the day. By forgot he meant tried not to think about it very much. But then it was nighttime and there was no Louis to distract him from his own thoughts, because Louis has just excused himself to change and brush his teeth and such. No Harry's mind was running wild. 

Each image seemed to get dirtier-and hotter- than the one before, and before he knew it he had another hard on. This one didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon. 

Sighing, Harry sat down at his desk and powered his computer on. He needed a distraction from his thoughts of Louis, then he could wank. Right? 

His computer screen brightened and he typed in a porn sight. An add came up, Find Wet Girls Near You! with a rather disturbing image of a woman fingering herself with large breasts. It was almost enough to ruin the mood. Almost. 

He clicked the red x and then clicked the gay category. Much better. He scrolled through the video options and settled with 'Tan boy with big ass rides pale twink' He never noticed how that may have applied to him and Louis, because then the video was playing and his hand was shoved down his pants.

The video escalated quickly-when do they not- and soon enough the darker boy was indeed riding the lighter complected boy.

Harry had the volume setting on low and the sounds were leaking through the speakers like honey, each one going straight to his erection.

He fisted himself slow and hard, using his precome to slick up the process. He kicked off his jeans and underwear, then momentarily stopped his hand to remove his shirt. 

His orgasm was building fast and he was getting hotter and hotter. The two males on his screen were grinding against each other in a hot mess and Harry was beginning to pant. He closed his eyes and lifted his head back against his desk chair, mouth falling slack. 

He was so completely caught up in chasing his orgasm that he began to moan. Loud enough to be heard in room next to him. Also loud enough to be heard by Louis. Harry was desperately pumping himself, the video had just ended. 

He was a wreck of sweat and groans, getting louder every second. He pushed himself out of is chair and walked to the bed, laying himself on top it as he continued moving his hand.

His mind focused on the video, how hot they had sounded, the way they fit together, the boy's ass and how it bounced around on the other boy's cock. How hot Louis' ass was that morning, all sun kissed and soft...shit. Shit shit shit shit shit fuck. Louis. 

He held his breath and opened his eyes. Louis was watching him. From his bed. Laying naked. Touching himself. 

"Forgot I was here?" He asked with a dirty smirk. "Don't mind me, keep going babe." 

Harry lost it. He worked his hand furiously as he stared at Louis. Louis' hand was moving just as fast.

"Ah, fuck Louis." Harry growled as his grip tightened. 

"You're so filthy, Harry. I hear you getting off and then you lay out for me with you're pretty cock in your hand. Tell me, what were you thinking about?"

Harry can hear they way Louis' hand is sliding against his skin and he loves it. "Mm I-I was thinking about you Lou. Saw you this morning when you got out the shower, didn't, ah, didn't mean to. You have a fucking fantastic ass."

Harry's unoccupied hand began playing with his nipples, he was so close, right on edge. 

"You were getting hard from me being naked? God that's hot. Bet you wanted to touch my ass so bad, you do don't you?" 

"Yeah, yeah I do. So bad. Wanna taste you too."

"Oh, Shit Harry." Then for the first time Louis moved, but Harry didn't. They were both a bit too far gone to notice this at the moment.

Louis moved his available hand up to his mouth and started to suck on three of his fingers. Harry could hear the spit and his head was spinning. 

Louis removed them and brought them down, over his hole. He pushed one in and shut his eyes, pushing it in and pulling it out over and over at a slow, teasing pace. He inserted another along with the first and began rocking into them, his moans becoming more cracked.

Harry couldn't tear his eyes from Louis even if he tried. 

Louis pushed in a third finger and curled them, his back arching slightly and face looking completely fucked. 

"Ah, fuck, yeah baby, shit Harry, right there." 

Harry came right then, seeing stars from the pleasure that racked through his body. He wailed out a moan, that was mostly just a choked down gurgle of noises. He just lay there panting as he heard louis yell a "harry!" That echoed through his body as he came down from his high. He fell asleep like that, boneless and content.

-

The morning after wasn't awkward. Until someone brought it up. They said their morning greetings then just stared at each other. Then Louis said "About last night.." 

"Oh my god" Harry interrupted, face heating up and shading pink. "I'm so sorry.."he began but instantly shut up when he heard what Louis had to say next.

"I'd love to do that again sometime." 

"Oh" Harry said. "Metoo" he rushed after that. 

"Splendid. But I think we should actually talk about it."

"Right, yeah" 

"So..was what you said about seeing me yesterday morning true?" 

"Yes"

"So I actually turned you on?" 

"God, yes Lou you have no idea" 

"What were you imagining me doing to you?" 

"Was thinking of you riding me, fuck you're going to make me hard again"

"Well that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing.." 

"Louis I'm serious"

"Fine sorry"

Harry laughed. So did Louis. 

"Were you actually imagining me fucking you?" 

"Yeah I was. Couldn't stop staring at your cock and imagining what it would feel like inside me." 

Harry took a deep breath. "Was this just an in the moment kind of thing or would you actually have sex with me if we ever met?" 

"Honey, I'd have my way with you on the floor of wherever the fuck we met." 

"Where do you live anyway? Probably should've asked sooner but whatever"

Louis' answer made him freeze. Harry literally stopped breathing and lost feeling in his body because what the fuck. Louis just stated his address and his town, the exact location his house was in. That wasn't possible. Because that's where Harry's house was. 

"Louis" Harry quivered. "Thats where I live."

"You're shitting me." 

"No i swear, that is my fucking address, that is my fucking town, the same fucking country as well. Louis we live in the same house." 

"But how? Do..are-are we in different worlds?" 

Harry gulped. "I think so" he whispered.

(Louis' Point of View)

Louis was always the imaginative type of person. He could be a bit over dramatic at times, but it made life more enjoyable in his opinion. He hated mysteries, but he loved them with a passion at the same time. He loved making up stories to help explain the unexplained, so when this was discovered he was more excited than he should be. 

"How do you think it happened?" Louis squeaked eagerly. 

"I..umm..well what do you think?" 

Louis had more than a few possible explanations. "Maybe someone was making a portal, but then the idea of using a mirror backfired because there was glass in the way, and whoever was in the other side blocked you from ever going through. Maybe they're keeping us from crossing over because the other side is dangerous, and filled with sorrow and pain." 

Harry was looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Then why don't we look alike?" 

Louis thought about it. "Maybe it's a soulmate mirror"

"Are you saying you're my soulmate?"

"No, but I'm not saying I'm not either." 

Then they both stared at each other. Thinking the situation through and wondering if the other really was their soulmate. Neither of them thought the answer was no.

"I want to try something." Louis said. 

"Yeah, what?" 

"Ok sit down." 

Harry sat. Louis stood. 

"Put your arms behind your back" 

Harry did. Louis didn't. 

Louis lifted his hands into the air and walked around. Harry remained unmoving. 

"So we don't really move the same, we just think alike. Really alike." Harry concluded. 

"Yeah." 

"About what you said about the mirror, and how we might block eachother, does that mean we could, like walk through somehow? If the other wasn't touching?" 

"Maybe. Or maybe we have to be touching, but leading the other one with us. Because I've touched this mirror before you were here and it was solid glass." 

"So then..put your hand against the glass." Louis placed his palm against the surface. "You now." Harry placed his hand over the glass, lined up with Louis'. 

They closed their hands over one another, only each others fingertips in opposite worlds. 

"Oh my god" they both said in unison. Harry squeezed Louis' hand and Louis returned the gesture. 

"Do you think I could walk through?" Harry asked hesitantly. 

"Yes, but what if I'm the reflection that's protecting you? Maybe you're in your world for a reason, Harry." 

"But how do you know, I'm not the reflection, Louis. Letting me cross could be saving me." 

"That's possible. The fact is we don't know. I really think we should stay separated, as much as I want you to hold me in your arms."

(Harry's PoV)

Harry felt an eruption at those words. And then, he knew. He knew even if Louis didn't feel the same, and even if he never got the chance to hold Louis and cross the mirror, he knew that he wanted to be with Louis forever. 

"Lou...I don't know if this is the best time but I really like you. Like..a lot." 

Louis blushed. "Go on."

The cheeky fucker. How could Harry ever think even for a moment his Louis would reject him? 

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Harry asked, still unsurely. 

"Of course, curly! I would love to be your boyfriend." Louis' eyes were creased and crinkled, his smile was bright and overjoyed. He looked beautiful. "Now kiss me you fool", was the next thing Louis said, and Harry knew he was so far gone for him. 

He felt his dimples pop up, and he leaned into the boy he adored, getting closer and closer to the glass. Then they were touching, lips pressed against each others with no movement. Just a gentle connection, with so much power. Harry wasn't sure if he felt glass between them or not, he wasn't even sure if he felt Louis' lips, because his head was spinning and his heart was pounding, nothing would ever be able to compare to this moment. 

When they broke apart, they had stupid grins on their faces and glints in their eyes. They couldn't have been happier. 

-

They spent the next two days like that, holding hands and kissing through the mirror. They cooed over each other and made up ideas about their future. Harry was so ecstatic at the thought of a future with Louis. 

They both agreed to not cross into the other boys' world, unless decided otherwise. If one of them left their world, they could be sacrificing everything, they had no idea if they'd be able to return. So both boys were perfectly content with stealing kisses and twining fingers through the glass.

Later that night, when they were just flirting and teasing, Harry had an idea. 

"Does this mean I can make you breakfast? Like, maybe I can pass it through..." 

"I think it does! Yay!"

So Harry went to sleep, excited to make his Louis breakfast the next morning. 

He woke up, and looked into the mirror expecting Louis' little sleeping frame to be there, his body rising with the breaths he took. But he saw himself. His reflection. He almost screamed. 

"Louis?" He called out. No response. "Louis?", he yelled. Silence. "Louis where are you?" 

He ran up to the mirror and looked around, but he only saw himself. His face looked stressed and pale, his eyes a green dull. "Louis?"he whined again. 

He touched the mirror, and felt nothing but cold glass. He felt a tear slip down his cheek, then another. He called Louis again, a repeated plea that sounded like a prayer. 

He couldn't move from his position near the mirror, he was too overwhelmed with shock and building grief. He waited almost an hour for any sign of Louis, but there were none. He couldn't handle it. He was angry. 

He punched the glass. It shattered. Shards flew everywhere,some cutting him in the process. He didn't care. 

He watched in horror as the only connection he had with Louis broke into a million fragments, and it was all his fault. Maybe of he just would've waited a little longer, Louis would have appeared. It was too late now. 

He sobbed for what felt like hours, thinking about everything he loved about Louis. That only made it worse. He didn't know when, but eventually he was consumed by a somewhat soothing darkness. 

(Louis' PoV)

Louis heard whimpers when he woke up. Harry looked like he was shaking, and sounded like he was crying. The sight broke his heart. 

"Harry" he called. "Harry, love, wake up!" 

Harry stopped making noises and he heard an intake of breath. 

"Lou?" Harry whispered.

"Yeah baby I'm right here. Come on now, tell me what happened." 

Harry all but ran to to the mirror, grabbing both of Louis' hands and kissing him hard. 

"Louis oh my god." Harry's eyes were red and puffy, his lips in a slight smile. 

"What's wrong?" Louis asked again, holding Harry's hands tight in his own. 

"I had a nightmare." Harry began. "I-I woke up and you weren't there, it was my reflection. Then I waited for you and I called you, but you never came. Then..." Harry let his head fall down and he pulled back a hand to wipe way a tear. He looked back up. "Then I shattered the mirror. And you were gone forever." 

"Oh Harry. I'm so sorry. But you know that would never happen, right? Ill always be here for you." 

"No, Louis you can't just say that. How do you know this whole mirror thing might not work anymore? It could happen Louis. And I don't know what I'd do without you." Harry was sobbing now, tears pouring from his eyes. He choked out an "I love you" and Louis almost started crying too. Harry was right. 

"I love you, too"he said. "Come with me."

(Harry's PoV)

Harry repeated those words in his head, they weren't making sense. He was scared and confused and he couldn't make out anything of it. He looked at Louis, with his arms out and open, just inviting Harry to be with him forever. Then it processed. Louis loved him back, and he wanted Harry to come with him. He wanted Harry to trust him enough to sacrifice everything for him. Harry would do it. 

He would walk through the mirror and hug Louis and never let go. He trusted Louis with everything he had, and he knew Louis would protect him from anything, just as he would for Louis. 

Harry reached out his hands and Louis grasped each one. Harry took a step forward. Then another. 

And Louis was right there in front of him, in his arms, kissing away his tears. Nothing else mattered in that moment, accept the love shared between the two boys. 

It wasn't anything different than walking through a door, Harry thought. Accept he couldn't go back. The mirror was once again solid glass and just a reflective device. But he didn't mind. Not when he had Louis to kiss and love. 

They must of spent an hour just lying on the bed kissing and feeling, making sure they were each real. Not much was said, accept little "I love yous" every break between kisses. 

The boys just lay there panting, staring at each other and smiling after their 'greeting'. 

"I can't believe you're here."Louis spoke first. 

"Me neither" Harry said. 

Neither of them said "I love you" in that moment, because they could feel it. It was a force that exploded between them when they touched or gazed at one another. 

"Harry?" Louis asked as he stroked Harry's curls. 

"Yeah, Lou?" 

"I want to feel you." 

Harry's breath hitched in his throat. 

"I want you to make love to me." Louis continued. 

"Really?"Harry asked. 

"Yeah."Louis smiled. 

"Ok" Harry whispered. 

He climbed over Louis and tilted his face, then lined his lips with Louis. They slipped against each other and moved to an unknown rhythm. This kiss was messier than any previous ones, but it was so much better. 

Harry pressed himself against Louis and moaned when he felt Louis tugging at his hair. Louis' tongue melded with his own, as they explored each others mouths. Louis licked Harry's bottom lip and he pulled Harry lower, down to his neck. "Mark me", Louis whispered into Harry's ear. 

(L pov)  
Louis cried out when he felt Harry sucking at his throat, his teeth were nipping and sucking bruises and he loved it, he wanted more. He was getting hotter and hotter, the feeling of clothing beginning to strangle him. 

"Clothes. Off" he breathed against Harry's head, just loud enough to be heard. 

Harry sat up and lifted up his own shirt as Louis did the same. Harry came back down and it was so much hotter than before, the skin on skin contact making all the difference. 

Louis still wanted more. He felt his pants getting tighter every second, and lifted his hips to brush against Harry's so Harry would know too. 

They moaned in sync as they rutted against each other, panting into each others mouths. 

Harry was making his way down Louis' body, leaving a trail of colorful bruises. He was at Louis' hips now, sucking on his hipbones and Louis was a mess. His eyes were dark and his mouth was releasing dirty sounds every second. He was falling apart and Harry knew it. 

"Harry" he cracked, his voice deeper and thick with arousal. 

"I got you baby." Harry whispered, kissing Louis on the lips again.

He peppered kisses all around Louis' jaw as his hand unbuttoned and unzipped Louis pants, his arm sneaking down to palm Louis. 

It was the best feeling he'd ever had. 

"Mm, Haz." Louis moaned, rocking his hips up into Harry's palm. 

Harry retracted himself and began pulling Louis' jeans off. Louis lifted himself to speed the process. Once Louis' jeans were off, he nodded to Harry and commanded "Yours too." 

Harry didn't need to be told twice. Soon enough, they were pressed against each other again, mouths connected and hips snapping together. Louis thinks he could, he knows he could get off like this but that's not what he wants. He wants Harry in a different way,so he makes a move. 

He reaches down and pulls at the elastic of Harry's boxers, a silent plea to remove them. Harry complies, and Louis is kicking his off as well. 

With nothing there to stop them,they resume rubbing together and now it's electric, this slide of skin feeling better on a whole new level. 

Then Harry's hand is stoking them together, and Louis wants to cry because the sensation is so strong. He doesn't notice when Harry's hand begins to focus on his member alone, but he's not complaining when Harry's doing that 'flick' with his wrist and Louis sees stars. 

Louis' having a hard time breathing now, especially with the little change of pleasure that's just occurred. Harry's velvety hot mouth is there now, in replacement of his fist and it's so perfect.

His tongue glides over the head of Louis' erection and his swollen red lips wrap around the tip, sucking and licking filthily. Obscene slurps and heavy breathing are the only audible sounds in the dimmed room, moans slipping through Louis' open mouth occasionally. 

Louis pulls at the hair on Harry's head and receives a glorious vibration through his shaft, which has him whining in the back of his throat. Louis is so close, the pressure is rapidly building and he's on fire in the best way, but then it's all gone. 

His whole world is stopped and everything disappears as Harry pulls of him with a pop and his lips are puffy and slick with spit and precome. Theirs even a trail of saliva beginning at the tip of Louis' head and leading to Harry's mouth and it's so insanely hot. 

Louis is going to protest, when he can breathe again that is, but then Harry's back and his scorching breath is hitting all the right places on Louis' inner thigh. Louis shuts his eyes and waits for the tight wet heat that is Harry's mouth to wrap him up again and finish what's been started, but instead he receives a tickle of hair and a brush of lips passed his balls and. Oh. 

Harry is farther down than he's ever been and Louis is going insane because he needs something, anything to get him off and he knows what's coming but he still hasn't fully processed it yet. 

(H pov)

Harry lifts his hands from Louis' stomach and moves them to where they're needed more, definitely more. He spreads Louis' legs and then reaches lower to his cheeks and splits those apart as well. He's met with the beautiful view of Louis' pink little hole, and he wants to absolutely wreck it, he wants to destroy Louis. But that time will come later, for now he's extremely satisfied with tasting everything Louis has to give him, starting with the puckered flesh in front of his face. 

A needy "Haz" is whispered from Louis' mouth and that's all Harry needs to complete the task at hand. He all but dives into Louis' open legs, tongue poking out to connect with his entrance. And when it does Louis squeals with pleasure, the wait of anxiousness absolutely worth it. 

Harry's tongue is working frantically, sucking and nipping like his life depends on it. Louis tastes absolutely delicious and Harry wants to get in as deep as he can so he does. 

He pulls Louis' cheeks apart farther still and drives his tongue in, his face smashed up against Louis' ass. Harry can barely breathe but that doesn't matter because he only cares about Louis clenching around him and being so vulnerable, taking whatever Harry gives him. 

"M'close" Louis mumbles, followed by a low groan. 

"Me too" Harry replies after tearing his face away from Louis' glistening hole for a moment to catch his breath. He really is, he realizes, as he glances down to see his hard cock leaking a dark patch precome on the bed sheet.

"Hazza, wanted you to fuck me" Louis pants, his mind barely working properly, the need to release too intense. 

"We have all the time in the world." Harry whispers, gazing up at Louis. 

He resumes his previous position, this time with one less hand seeing as he's fisting his own cock in time with Louis' tugs. Louis breaks first, his fingertip slightly rubbing his slit then ribbons of white are streaming from his red cock, landing on his stomach. He's breathing heavily and groaning from over sensitivity now so Harry takes pity on his abused hole and lifts his head, looking Louis in the eye as he straddles himself on top of Louis' come coated belly. 

His fist is jerking harshly now, his orgasm so close, he just needs one more push. He evens his cock with Louis' face and feels Louis' hands cupping his ass, then he opens his mouth and that's it. 

That's what finally pushes Harry as he wails a broken and high pitched "Louis",shooting his come over Louis' flushed face. Splashes land all over, dripping from Louis' face in thick streams. 

Harry's tongue darts out and laps over Louis' face, collecting drops of his own come. Then he brushes his lips against Louis' and it's a tangle of tongues and sharing of spit, Louis eagerly sucking the taste of Harry from his tongue. 

Their faces melt into one another, lips effortlessly combining in a messy connection. Only when they're on the edge of sleep, do they really consider they didn't even go all the way, but something about that is almost better, and they're both satisfied. 

They both fall asleep draped over each other, full of spit and come and sweat but that's okay, because it's so intimate, it's so them. And they are each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought?


End file.
